


take care

by nambooty



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambooty/pseuds/nambooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[honestly, i'm sorry.]</p>
<p>jimin wants to show her appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care

  
        if you asked min yoongi, she would not be able to give you a reason as to why she was out at midnight right now listening to park jimin drunkedly singing karaoke on a small cheap stage looking seconds away from falling off and into the arms of creepy guys looming around the edges with hearts for eyes and dirty thoughts created by jimin's high vocals, school uniform and twin pigtails. yoongi had better things she could have been doing like taking up namjoon's offer on visiting their studio and rerecording her verse like he had mentioned earlier or taking a nap in the comfort of her bed after the draining day of school she had just had, yet she was here making sure that jimin  _didn't_ fall because a visit to the hospital is almost worse than coming to the karaoke shop in the first place and yoongi wanted to avoid it. the instrumental of the taeyang song that jimin was surprisingly good at singing ends and she takes a bow. "sing us another, jimin-ah!" one of the ahjussi's calls out, jimin's eyes brighten at the request but yoongi is next to jimin's side in seconds announcing that it's time that they both take their leave, much to the dismay of the ahjussi's in the front. she tries to lead the younger, drunker girl down the stairs but she doesn't give in without a final goodbye to her adoring crowd. "good night, karaoke kraze!"   
  
\--  
  
"you should know your limit."   
  
"five  _is_ my limit, eonni."  
  
"apparently not."  
  
the two are debating jimin's ability to handle alcohol as they walk the streets of Seoul, among them are young couples with eyes shining with the light from the lanterns that hang from the buildings. yoongi wonders why she'd ever agree to babysitting jimin on a night with so many possibilities. that's until she catches the color in jimin's cheeks from all of the alcohol, the way that her dark hair looked in the brightly lit pavilion, and the way she clung tightly to yoongi's body. she thinks about what it'd be like to have jimin a little more sober, to have jimin be hers, to be one of the couples that yoongi is always sneering at when they do something remotely affectionate.   
  
"eonni, can i stay with you tonight?"   
  
her thoughts are interrupted by jimin looking up at her with puppy eyes and something other than compassion makes yoongi agree.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
yoongi had thought that jimin was just a clumsy drunk, but by the time they had gotten to their apartment she realized that jimin was just odd. after singing old nursery rhymes the whole way home she sits quietly on her the couch after yoongi unlocks the door. she joins her, flopping down messily, closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh. jimin looks over at her almost sadly. "eonni, am i a burden?" yoongi opens a single eye. "hm?"  
  
"am i a burden?"  
  
yoongi closes her eye again. "well you did drag me to a karaoke shop, make me stay for hours, and haul your drunk ass to my house."  
  
jimin's quiet for a second and yoongi wonders if she hurt her feelings, if she was being too harsh in her tired state. then the sound of footsteps fill the silence, yoongi cracks open her eyes to see jimin walking towards the radio and turning it on. a sultry station starts to play (those were the only kinds that played at this time of night) and jimin smiles a little. "i'll just have to make up for all the trouble i've caused, right eonni?"   
  
if park jimin's actions were unpredictable when she was sober, her actions when she was drunk were probably unforseen by god himself. yoongi had no idea what to do as jimin advanced towards her, hips swinging and elastics beings pulled from their ponytail positions. (except up course the usual questions when weird unexpected shit happens like: a. what the fuck? b. am i dreaming? c. how far will this go?) she gives a shake of her hair before backing up on yoongi's lap. it's remarkable, yoongi thinks, that even with so much alcohol in her system she could still manage to grind her hips artfully onto her body. "jimin-ah, what are you doing?"  
  
only jimin's head turns, "i want to make you feel good eonni, to pay you back for taking care of me." she slides back and forward, yoongi can feel jimin rub herself against her knee for a few second before sliding back and repeating.  
  
jimin turns her whole body around, straddling her hesitant lap dance partner. her hands travel to the buttons of yoongi's school uniform but another hand stops her.  
  
"jimin, you don't have t-"  
  
a kiss cuts off anymore protest that yoongi may have, and jimin's tongue down her throat ensures that even when she pulls back yoongi will be silent. again, her hands move again to the buttons, nothing in her way this time, she pulls the shirt off easily since the older never tucks her shirt into her skirt like she's supposed to.  
  
she kisses yoongi's lip softly then moves down onto her neck, "i'm so grateful for you, eonni." she sucks on the pale skin of yoongi's neck, moving onto different spots and different phrases of appreciation come along with it. "you make sure i'm not alone."and "you make sure nothing happens to me." are among the few that truly stick to yoongi.  
  
she wonders if jimin always had this appreciation and the alcohol brought it out, she wonders if she should truly be letting this all happen right now, she wonders what will happen later when jimin comes back to her senses. will she be embarrassed? will she hate yoongi for letting her expose herself like this? she's lost in thought when jimin's hand slides down the elastic waistband of her skirt. "woah, jimin."   
  
jimin's surprised but her hand doesn't stop moving until she has a finger inside of yoongi. "you've come this far, eonni. you might as well let me finish." she removes her finger and lets it trace over her tongue (to which yoongi, hopefully, unnoticeably shivers at) before climbing off of yoongi's lap and pulling off the skirt and strawberry decorated underwear the elder surprisingly wore.  
  
"don't worry. for once, i'll take care of you." 


End file.
